Siempre estaré a tu lado
by Chispanaranjosa
Summary: Fan Fic de Bones situado unos 3 años y medio después del ecuador de la S9.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo un Fan Fic, espero que os guste!

Este primer capítulo va dedicado a mis chiquilla que esperaban este fan fic como agua de mayo!

**ACLARACIÓN:** Si Bones me perteneciese no sería apto para menores de 18 años desde el primer "Don't call me Bones"

* * *

><p>Era una mañana fría de primavera. Medio dormida, se sentía observada, entre abrió sus ojos y vio la mirada enamorada de Booth recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus ojos. Brennan sonrió y con un dulce beso en los labios se acurrucó al lado de Booth para entrar un poco en calor.<br>De pronto, la puerta de su dormitorio se abre lentamente y aparece asomada una pequeña cabecita con pelo rubio, se acerca a la cama de matrimonio y hace ademán de pegar un susto.  
>-BUUUUUUUUUHHH - Gritó la pequeña Christine.<br>-AAAHHHHH -Gritaron los dos padres.  
>-Que susto me has pegado Christine! - Dijo una Brennan feliz.<p>

Ese día Christine cumplía 6 años. 6 años hacía de que la vida de Booth y Brennan había dado un giro inesperado, del que se sentían totalmente inexpertos, pero resultó ser la aventura y felicidad de sus vidas.  
>Bajaban los tres las escaleras hacia la cocina, Christine echó a correr hacia sus dos enormes regalos mientras sus padres observaban la escena abrazados y felices.<br>Christine abrió su primer regalo, era un bloc de dibujo enorme.  
>-Papis, ¿Cómo voy a dibujar si se me acabaron todos mis lápices de colores? - Preguntó Christine preocupada.<br>-Peque, ¿Acaso no abriste tu segundo regalo? - Dijo Booth riendo.  
>Christine corrió a por su segundo regalo, ¡era un paquete enorme!<br>- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Gritó la pequeña Christine emocionada - ¡PERO SI ES UN SÚPER MALETÍN PARA DIBUJAR! ¡Ahora podré ser como la tía Ángela! ¡Aaaaahhh sois los papis más mejores del mundo! - Decía mientras correteaba al rededor de sus padres.  
>- Me alegro que te guste pequeñaja mía, ahora venga, a desayunar fuerte, que hoy vienes a nuestro trabajo por que tienes que hacer una redacción sobre ello para el cole, ¿verdad? - Dijo Brennan cogiendo a su pequeña en brazos y besuqueándola efusivamente.<br>- Sí mami, ¿voy a poder ver muertos pringosos en tu trabajo? - Decía Christine devolviéndole los besos a su madre y colgada a ella como un mono.  
>- Eso ya lo veremos jovencita - Dijo Booth con sorna.<br>- Papi, ¿en tu trabajo podré coger tu "Pipa" y pegarle disparos a un malo?  
>- ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Qué es eso de "Pipa", tocar muertos pringosos y disparar malos!? -Preguntó Brennan riéndose - venga, a desayunar que llegamos tarde - Ordenó.<br>- Valeeeeee - Contestó Christine riendo, mientras redondeaba una bola de pan que tiraría a su madre y que acabaría con una gran guerra matinal de comida entre los tres.

* * *

><p>Lo se...Es mega hiperglucémico y cortito, ya en el siguiente se pondrá interesante!<p>

Espero que me pongáis reviews, tanto si son buenos como malos, me animan a seguir.

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va el segundo capítulo de mi fic. ¡Espero que os guste!

**ACLARACIÓN:** Si Bones me perteneciese no sería apto para menores de 18 años desde el primer "Don't call me Bones".

* * *

><p>En medio de la batalla campal que tenía montada en la cocina la familia, sonó el teléfono de Brennan.<br>-Brennan -Contestó la antropóloga  
>-Brennan, soy Ángela, tenéis que venir cuanto antes al Jeffersonian -Dijo la artista con cierto nerviosismo- han descubierto un cuerpo a las afueras de la ciudad y necesitamos que vengáis.<br>-De acuerdo Ángela, preparo a la niña para que venga con nosotros y nos vamos para allá -Contestó Brennan.  
>-¿Hoy viene por lo de la actividad del colegio? -Preguntó Ángela.<br>-Sí -.  
>-Hoy no Brennan - Dijo tajante su amiga- Es mejor que en este caso la niña no esté presente.<br>-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Brennan preocupada.  
>-Es la víctima...-Contestó Ángela con la voz rota- Es una niña que no llega a la pre-adolescencia...<br>-Entiendo...Dejaré a Christine con mi padre -.  
>-Daos prisa por favor -Ordenó Ángela mientras colgaba.<p>

Brennan se quedó en el sitio un momento después de colgar. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pensaba en el desafortunado sino de aquella pequeña, en su hija Christine...Incluso pensaba en el hijo de Ángela y Hodgins. Iba a romper a llorar de no haber sido por que sintió a Booth en su espalda abrazándola, se sentía protegida.  
>-¿Pasa algo huesos? ¿Quién te ha llamado?- Preguntó Booth con cierta preocupación.<br>-Tenemos un caso Booth, arreglémonos y vamos-.  
>-De acuerdo, ¿arreglo yo a la niña?-Preguntó Booth.<br>-No , a este caso Christine no debe venir -Contestó Brennan aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>-Pero si hace un rato decíamos de llevarla, Huesos, ¿De verdad que no ha pasado nada? -Dijo Booth confundido.<br>-Te lo explicaré a la que vayamos al Jeffersonian, arregla a la niña pero para llevarla con mi padre, por favor... -Ordenó Brennan con la cara mirando hacia bajo y una mano en la frente.  
>Booth cogió la mano que estaba en la frente de Brennan, con la otra le acarició la cara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, mientras al fin una lágrima recorría el rostro de su mujer.<br>-Sea lo que sea, voy a estar a tu lado en todo -Dijo el agente abrazándola.  
>-Lo se Booth -.<br>-Te quiero, Huesos -Volvió a decir él, apartando la lágrima de su cara.  
>-Y yo a ti -Contestó ella conteniendo aún más el sollozo.<p>

***

Dejaron a Christine en casa de Max con una buena pataleta. Mientras, Booth conducía hasta el Jeffersonian, Brennan estaba demasiado callada, y este se dispuso a preguntar.  
>-¿Por qué te echaste atrás a última hora?-<br>-¿Perdón?  
>-¿Qué por qué no llevamos a la niña al trabajo, por qué estabas llorando Huesos?- De nuevo preguntó Booth, esta vez con un tono de fastidio.<br>-No es nada Booth, de verdad- Sentenció Brennan  
>-No me lo creo, ya estás otra vez con esos rollos de compartimentar sentimientos, ¿Sabes? De vez en cuando vienen bien llorar y decirle al universo lo que te pasa, o a mi, que soy tu marido- Confesó Booth con un tono tristemente firme.<br>Booth aparcó y Brennan salió disparada del coche, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y refunfuñando en bajo. Booth fue tras ella.  
>-Huesos por favor...-Suplicó, agarrándole de la mano.<br>-Booth, estoy bien, de verdad, es sólo que...-Brennan comenzaba a llorar de nuevo  
>-¿Es qué, Huesos? Mírate, estás llorando otra vez...Odio verte así y más sin saber que te pasa. -Booth abrazó a Brennan, no podía enfadarse, y más sabiendo que el amor de su vida estaba más frágil que nunca, y él no sabía el motivo.<br>-Es el cadáver que han traído esta mañana...-Respondió finalmente Brennan.- Es una niña que no llega a la pre-adolescencia- Le tiritaba la barbilla mientras le explicaba.  
>-Entiendo...-Dijo el agente abrazando más fuerte a su mujer.<br>-No Booth, no lo entiendes -Contestaba Brennan mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Yo no soy de las que lloran cuando ve un cadáver, este de hecho ni siquiera lo he visto, y más de una vez he tenido que identificar niños, ¿Por qué AHORA me afecta tanto?- Se quejó mientas recalcaba esa pregunta.  
>-¿En qué piensas Huesos?-Le preguntó su compañero.<br>-En que como sigamos aquí Cam nos va a matar por llegar tard...-Booth le interrumpió.  
>-¿En qué pensaste cuando Ángela te dio la noticia por teléfono?<br>Brennan suspiró profundamente- Pensaba en mi niña Booth, en nuestra niña, incluso en Michael, pensar que la niña que está en la plataforma forense podría ser cualquiera de los dos...No puedo evitar acordarme de ellos, soy incapaz de compartimentar mis emociones en este caso- Se confesó Brennan.  
>-Pero es normal que te pase esto, Huesos.<br>-No, no es normal Booth, nunca me ha pasado, jamás, no me puedo poner a llorar ante el próximo varón de mediana edad caucásico que llegue descompuesto si me va a recordar a ti- Sentenció Brennan con algo de enfado e intentando zafarse de él para llegar cuanto antes dentro.  
>Booth pudo cogerla del brazo y atraerla hacia él, mientas le robaba un dulce beso. En ese momento Brennan recordó aquel robado que le dio Booth cuando este confesó su amor por ella. Le temblaban las piernas, pero ya con ese beso ella no saldría corriendo, si no que le acompañó, haciéndole saber que el amor que sentían era mutuo.<br>-Pero ahora es distinto- Dijo Booth abrazando a su esposa- Tienes una hija, eres su madre Huesos, darías tu vida por la suya, intentarías por todos los medios que estuviese bien y feliz, y eso es ser una buena madre, querer a un hijo más que a nada ni nadie.- Le rebatió Booth.  
>Brennan finalmente, derrotada ante los encantos y la forma tan especial de tranquilizar que tenía aquel hombre que tanto amaba, soltó una sonrisa tierna.<br>-Pasarán 100 años y nunca dejaré de aprender de ti- Le dijo Brennan a Booth con amor.  
>-Bueno, científicamente es imposible que pasen 100 años y sigamos vivos ya que el ser humano nunca ha superado los 120 años de edad- Le respondió Booth con tono sarcástico .<br>-¿Cómo? ¿Tú, Agente Especial Seeley Booth hablándome en términos científicos? ¡ACABÁRAMOS!- Le respondió Brennan mientras le daba una palmada en el omoplato.  
>- ¡Ey, Ey! Huesos, que era una broma- Aclaró Booth ahogándose por la risa<br>-Oh claro...una de tus bromas...-Contestó Brennan sonriendo-.  
>Esas bromas que hacía años tampoco era capaz de pillar hasta que él se las explicaba.<br>Al fin y al cabo no había cambiado tanto como ella creía. Seguía siendo Huesos, su Huesos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no se me quedase excesivamente largo ^^U<p>

Espero que pongáis Reviews, tanto si son buenos como si son malos, me ayudan a seguir, y si alguna idea loca se os pasa por la cabeza, soy toda oídos.

Besos!

Twitter: Chispanaranjosa


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo de mi fic ¡Gracias por los reviews y visitas ^^!

¡Espero que os guste! :_D

**ACLARACIÓN:** Si Bones me perteneciese no sería apto para menores de 18 años desde el primer "Don't call me Bones".

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3.<p>

Ya en el Jeffersonian y con la bata forense puesta, Brennan subió a la plataforma donde se encontraban Cam, Hodgins y Ángela, examinando el pequeño cadáver que allí yacía.  
>Sería la primera vez en la que Brennan sentía náuseas a causa del cadáver, se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos, pero antes de que la viese alguien, hizo mover la cabeza hacia los lados para despejar los terribles pensamientos que por su mente rondaban.<br>Una vez serena, comenzó a recitar información forense de los restos aún sin limpiar.  
>-Poco puedo hacer aquí ahora si ya se ha identificado el sexo y edad del cadáver, pero procederé a verificar los datos -Se quejó Brennan- Al parecer es una niña caucásica, no ha llegado aún a la pre-adolescencia ya que la forma del cráneo aún no está desarrollada del todo y la cadera aún no está ensanchada. Rondará los...Los 6 años de edad -Concluyó Brennan una vez más con un nudo en la garganta. -No parece que sea agresión sexual, ya que la víctima tiene la ropa, pero la idea no se descarta. Dr Hodgins, recoja todas las partículas que pueda y avíseme cuando termine y tenga los resultados -Terminó Brennan mientras prácticamente salía corriendo de la plataforma forense.<br>Sus compañeros que estaban junto al cadáver se miraron perplejos por el comportamiento de Brennan y Ángela asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que iría a preguntar que le pasaba.  
>La artista se dirigió al despacho de Brennan, donde la encontró hablando por teléfono con quien parecía ser Booth, terminó de darle los datos forenses cuando escuchó a su amiga decirle que estaba bien y que no había vuelto a llorar desde que se metió al Jeffersonian, cosa que era mentira, ya que por su rostro aún caigan lágrimas y con su mano izquierda sujetaba un pañuelo, Ángela no entendía nada.<br>Sonaron dos golpes en el cristal de la abierta puerta, Brennan dio un respingo y Ángela apareció apoyada en el borde. La antropóloga intentó ocultar lo que le pasaba y empezó a comportarse con inquietud y nerviosismo, Ángela se dispuso a hablar.  
>-Entiendo que no quisieses hablar en la plataforma forense y delante de todos, pero ya le estás contando a tu mejor amiga lo que te ocurre.-Se quejaba mientras invitaba a Brennan a sentarse con ella en el sofá de su despacho.<br>-No...No me pasa nada Ángela -Dijo la antropóloga soltando una falsa carcajada- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-  
>-Por favor Brennan, Mírate -Dijo la artista indignada- No sólo me mientes a mi si no que has mentido a Booth diciendo que no llorabas cuando te caían unos lagrimones semejantes a las cataratas del Niagara-.<br>-Que mis lágrimas se asemejen a una catarata es científicamente imposib...-Quería rebatir Brennan cuando Ángela la interrumpió.-  
>-Brennan por favor, no te cierres conmigo, siento si estoy siendo un poco dura pero me preocupa no saber que te ocurre y verte así de dolida- Sentenció su amiga preocupada.-<br>Brennan le contó mientras sollozaba todo lo que le estaba pasando con ese caso, lo extraña que se sentía sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo.  
>-Todo lo que te está pasando es normal cielo, eres madre y adoras a tu niña-Le dijo la artista con lágrimas en los ojos-.<br>-Es lo mismo que me ha dicho Booth...Debo suponer que si más de una persona me dice lo mismo he de empezar a tomármelo con normalidad-Dijo la Antropóloga más tranquila-.  
>-Debes, Brennan, debes tomártelo con normalidad, de verdad, y cuando acabe esta jornada laboral no tengas reparo en darle mimos a Christine- Aconsejaba Ángela a su amiga.-<br>-Gracias por ayudarme tanto Ángela, no se que haría sin ti.-  
>Las dos amigas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, el cual fue interrumpido por el , que tenía noticias del caso.<br>-Siento interrumpir, Dra.B, ya he conseguido todas las partículas que necesitaba y aproveché para limpiar los restos, ya puede verificar los huesos-Dijo el Entomólogo.-  
>-Gracias , ahora mismo voy-Respondía Brennan.-<br>Los tres se dirigían a la sala de los huesos, donde los pequeños restos estaban ya perfectamente ordenados y Cam estaba allí esperando noticias previas.  
>Brennan empezó a revisar los huesos limpios, y su expresión facial cambió a una seria y a la vez triste.<br>-Tiene porosidades en la médula-Dictó Brennan.-  
>-Oh no...-Dijo Cam<br>-¿Oh no? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Preguntó Ángela nerviosa.  
>-Que ya tenemos la causa de la muerte Angi...-Contestó Hodgins<br>-¿Podéis dejaros de asombros y decirme cual es? Os lo agradecería mucho-Reprochó Ángela indignada.  
>-Está niña murió ahogada...-Sentenció Brennan rota de dolor.<p>

* * *

><p>Este chapter me quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, la verdad. Aún así espero que os guste :_)<p>

Espero que pongáis Reviews, tanto si son buenos como si son malos, me ayudan a seguir, y si alguna idea loca se os pasa por la cabeza, soy toda oídos.

Besos!

Twitter: Chispanaranjosa


End file.
